The Half Truth is a Whole Lie
by John Potter and Paul Black
Summary: When two boys from polar opposite backgrounds but with equally stubborn and extreme personalities clash heads, what else is there for them to do but become, not only the worst of enemies, but also the best of friends... Taking place just post Marauders, this story of love, deceit, betrayal, loyalty, truth, lie, and friendship will touch your heart and keep you begging for more!
1. Orion Alkes Malfoy

Story: Half the Truth is a Whole Lie  
By: Padfoot and Prongs  
Rated: K+  
Description:When a pureblood and a mudblood cross paths things can only go wrong but when were things ever right?

**PLEASE PLEASE read our profile it'll make these stories more understandable.  
Also WE ARE HUMAN if you see a mistake please inform us _politely _to change it but we hope not to have too many.**

* * *

_It's just one Mudblood._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_One less on the planet..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_One more Death Eater..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_One less Malfoy dead..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_A glimpse of black hair; his target..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_A turned corner and he's on him..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_A raise of a wand._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_Two words to end it all..._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_Gray eyes meet blue one. Oh god._

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_"Avada..."_

_**Hate him hate him hate him**_

_"Kedavra..."_

8888

Orion woke up in a cold sweat before he saw the life leave the boy's eyes. It was funny he thought '_boy_' because his target had to be about twenty and Orion was just eleven, but still he had almost seen the boy die...he had tracked him down... Orion had tried to murder him. Orion had done it for Voldemort...but why?

"Orion?" Mira took a seat on her brother's bedside, "Are you okay?" Her adolescent voice showed worry and Orion put his thoughts to the back of his mind.  
"Yeah Mira. What are you doing out of bed?"  
"Wondering why you were yelling- and don't say you weren't, because I've been sitting here of the past five minutes listening to it."

For a little girl she was very demanding.

"Nightmare. Sorry Mira... I didn't mean to wake you." Orion smiled at his younger sister. Just then the sound of footsteps came up the stairs and Chara threw open the door.  
"Mira, why are you in Orion's room?" She snapped. Her name might have meant joy but she didn't have an ounce of it in her body.  
"Sorry, Orion had a-" Orion clapped his hand over Mira's mouth and hushed her. That was the last thing he needed the house to know.  
"A need to talk to someone." He finished quickly.  
"Well, sleep, next time wait for morning Orion. Mira, come on." Chara said, holding out her hand.

Orion nodded to his snippy seventeen-year-old sister and scooted his little sister off the bed. He wasn't about to start an argument now; in about a month it would be the first day of Hogwarts no need to fight now. Once school started they would only cross paths in the common room. That said, he would have to be in Slytherin like the rest of them.  
"Night, Orion." Mira whispered escaping the room and Orion waved goodbye to his sister.  
"Night." he muttered, letting his hand drop.

8888

"Father, can we get that?" Avior asked as they entered the broom shop. Orion's thirteen-year-old brother was obsessed with Quidditch, but he couldn't play for the life of him. He had more brooms then the rest of the family had together, yet he never rode them. He claimed "they are too expensive to fly." But they all knew the truth.

Orion was the best flyer in the family but the letter from Hogwarts clearly said no brooms for first years.  
"That's not why we're here." Mr. Malfoy informed his son sternly.  
"I want one!" Avior hissed and his father caved and left to purchase the broom. Orion rolled his eyes at his brother. Capella was distracting the man behind the counter as Chara took a few items from the store right under his nose. That was normal for those two; sneaky and stealing was a trait valued in Slytherin and the Malfoy family.

Suddenly, Orion spotted a bobbing head over the crowd... _Could it be?_  
"Be right back! -Stay here Mira." Orion bolted out before his sister or anyone else could ask what he was talking about.

"Mirak! Mirak!" The woman he had seen turned to face him. Sure enough... it was his sister, "Mirak…hey!"

Her face lit up at the sight of her favorite brother. Mirak had been disowned when she refused to work for the Dark Lord. Orion had nothing against her choice, but if any of the others saw him talking to her…it wouldn't end up good for him.  
"Orion…hey you. What are you doing here?" She smiled at him.  
"Hogwarts is just around the corner, so we're getting supplies. Father is in there buying Avior another broom." Mirak rolled her eyes and smiled again.  
"How many does he have now?"  
Orion shrugged. "Fifty…"  
"A hundred..."  
"A thousand…"  
"A million." The two broke off into laughs; something they used to do before Mirak left.

"You better hurry up before dad finds you missing. Say 'hi' to Mira for me." With that Mirak waved and left, and Orion had no choice but to go back to his father... Or so he thought, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Orion, I swear this place is over crowding with Mudbloods. There seems to be more every year."

Orion turned to meet his friend Dylan Goyle.  
"I didn't really look hard enough to notice." Orion shrugged.  
"I just saw one go into the broom shop- I know it was a Mudblood, because he asked your father if the brooms really fly! What a hoot!" Dylan chuckled and Orion felt his stomach drop. _Oh Merlin, not his father!_  
"I've got to go- talk to you later, Dylan."

Orion broke into a run flying in the store practically barreling down some older man and his son. This had to be the Mudblood, Orion guessed. Orion's father had a twisted smile playing across his pale, pointed face, and he could see the loathing in the boy's and his father's face. What had Sarin said?

"Have a good day." Chara cackled, sarcastically. Capella had a sneer on her lips as the Mudblood boy trudged out.

Not to his surprise, Mira spoke up.  
"That's quite rude Chara. You should say you're sorry for talking to him like that."

Chara's eyes flashed downwards at the little girl.  
"Sorry?…SORRY? He's a Mudblood! They're raised like animals! I'm not even sure if they can understand me with their lack of class..."  
"Stop it Mira." Orion hissed, seeing Mira's anger boiling in her eyes... but Mira wasn't done.  
"They understand you perfectly! Apologize. Now." Mira sneered pulling her best Malfoy glare on her older sister, but Chara just flipped her hair and turned away.  
"Mira Malfoy!" Father scolded her, "Orion how dare you let her act like that?"  
"Act like…what? She's not _my_ daughter!" Orion growled but that didn't matter... His father sent Orion a scolding glare, "Come on, Mira, before you get me into more trouble." Orion hissed dragging the small girl out of the store into the streets hoping to stay low until they left Diagon Alley.

* * *

Reviews keep us out of detention so please feedback would be nice :).


	2. Benjiman Kyle Zimmerman

Story: Half the Truth is a Whole Lie  
By: Padfoot and Prongs  
Rated: K+  
Description: When a pureblood and a Mudblood cross paths things can only go wrong but when were things ever right?

**PLEASE PLEASE read our profile it'll make these stories more understandable.****  
****Also WE ARE HUMAN if you see a mistake please inform us **_**politely**_**to change it but we hope not to have too many.**

* * *

_Ben was playing the piano in the front room of the small ranch house that he shared with his father when the owl streamed in through the open window.  
_

_"Dad! DAD!" Ben screeched and ran from the bird.  
Mr. Zimmerman ran into the room thinking something had happened to his son.  
"Ben! What is it? What's wrong?"  
"There's a bloody bird in the house!"  
"What?"  
_

_Ben hid behind his father, kind of childish- true- but he'd never seen a bird this big before.  
"Son, it's just a bird." The father laughed and approached it sitting on the windowsill, wondering what on earth an owl was doing out in the daylight, let alone in their house.  
Then they both saw it; the letter..._

_**To Mr. Benjamin Zimmerman  
114 Penny Lane, Liverpool  
The piano bench in the front room**_

****_**  
**_  
Ben woke with a start. He sat bolt upright in bed.

He'd been replaying the day he got his Hogwarts letter ever since the moment he'd read it.

Today was finally the day that he would be going to get his things from his supply list. Ben couldn't have been more excited, and was frankly surprised that he could sleep at all.  
Though it was still dark outside, Ben ran down the hall and past the living room into his father's room. He leaped onto the bed and starting sing and shouting the familiar Beatles tune, "_Good morning, Good morning"_ until his father laughed and finally shouted, "Alright, Paul, I'm up!"  
"Actually," Ben said with an air of knowing exactly what he was talking about as he jumped off the bed, "John sang most of that one..."

Benjamin was scared. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was terrified. This was all so weird -in fact, he had to convince himself several times that he wasn't dreaming. His father was trying to stay calm and mature for the sake of his eleven year old son.

They entered a broom shop simply because of Ben's wandering gaze. He gazed longingly at their sleek wood and thin bristles.

"Do they really _fly_?" Ben had blurted out and he received several rude looks from people as though he were alien.  
"Sorry..." he muttered to a man with slicked back white blond hair. He looked the most offended of them all from his outburst.  
"Well, what do you expect from something with that mop head." A blonde girl screeched with laughter, pointing at Ben's hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ben asked his father, shrinking back.  
"I don't think so, Benny..." and he ushered his son out of the shop, hoping to avoid any nastiness.

It didn't take long before Ben had all that he needed for school and his short attention span got the best of him. He begged his father to let him wonder around.

Ben didn't even give his father time to answer; he just ran off. Mostly because he knew that answer was going to be 'no'. If he just ran off, then he didn't have to worry about braking the rules that he hadn't heard.

Ben was too busy looking up at a large, intricate sign ahead of him; it looked as though it had something to do with music; he didn't notice the boy in front of him.

He stumbled into him and both crashed to the ground at the feet of passers-by.

"Sorry!" Ben said, but he couldn't help laughing.

He laughed when he was nervous, usually, but this time he was laughing because the look on this kid's face was hilarious.

Oh, he looked livid, that's for sure. And...Ben was sure he'd seen that face before...In that broom shop, the older man who'd been angry with him... this kid was the spitting image of him...

* * *

Reviews keep us out of detention so please feedback would be nice :)


End file.
